


I wanna see your fists flying

by All_Artifice



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, Smut, just a little, mitch is too cute, mitch loves fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Artifice/pseuds/All_Artifice
Summary: “It’s fucking you, Matt. That fight you did for me tonight, fuck man.” Mitch is scowling at the floor while Matt tries to process that. Mitch is hard for him, his teammate that he’s known for several months without the slightest indication that he likes dick is hard for him, now.“I didn’t know.” Matt apologizes “If I’ve ever made you uncomfortable I’m so sorry…”“It’s me who should apologize.” Insisted Mitch “I’m the one who invited myself over hoping that I’d get over it or…”“Or?” Matt prompts





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another thing? Once again, takes place in a fictional universe where no one has girlfriends etc. These characters are not the real people etc. etc.

The hit comes not even a minute into the third period and Matt is immediately furious, shooting up on the bench. His jaw clenches as he sees Petrovich fly over Mitch, shoving his teammate hard into the ice. Mitch always looks small on the ice, but never more so when the body of a bigger skater is pushing him down.

Matt shakes his head when Mitch simply skates away back into the play. It’s what he’s supposed to do, but Matt would feel so much better seeing him himself, to make sure that Mitch is really okay. His eyes stalk number six the whole way up and down the ice and to the bench. His hands clench in his gloves as he waits for the moment they both jump over the boards.

The moment comes just two minutes later but it feels like half game. As soon as they lock eyes Matt knows that Petrovich is down to fight. He briefly asks the Panther if he is down for sportsmanship sake, but he really wouldn’t have taken “No” for an answer. If someone hits one of his rookies, let alone Mitch, they have to know they are getting a fight from Matt. 

They start my circling each other, with their hands up and ready to fight. Matt scowls and Petrovich starts to wave away on his skates and jumps toward him. If this son of a bitch doesn’t want to fight then too bad. He asked for a fight with that and he was getting one.

Finally, tired of waiting Matt takes it in to his own hands and grabs the other player by the neck of his sweater and gets a few quick right jabs in. It doesn’t take long for number six to get a big punch in and Fuck! that knocks Matt off balance. 

Petrovich then wraps his hand around Matt’s wrist which brings him in by tugging on his sweater and get his arm pads all bunched up. He still manages to get a few quick punches up at the other guy’s head, but then Petrovich starts to wrestle him in a hug position. Matt hates wrestling; he’s much rather get punched and knocked out of a fight than wrestled to the ground. At least one of those losses has some sense of dignity. 

At least before they can get to that stage the refs come in to separate them. Matt can’t resist a few additional verbal jabs at the bastard, he even knocked Mitch’s helmet off, the son of a bitch…

Matt skated angrily over the ice, throwing himself into the box. As the penalties are announced, a fighting major and a roughing minor, he spares a brief thought for the poor bastard that has to sit out with him before he seeing Mitch zooming over to the box and happily sit down. The fucking kid is all smiling at him as he knocks their shoulders together and thanks him for the fight. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Kid.” Matt grumbles out but Mitch’s smile doesn’t waver.

“I really do though! That sure was a hard hit, not that I’m hurt or anything!” Mitch quickly reassures the older player as his eyes began to narrow “But you know it means a lot that you stick up for me and the other rookies.”

“Well then you’re welcome.” He rolls his eyes with a chuckle “Just get ready to get out there and help with the play, right?”

“Yep!”

Matt shakes his head at Mitch’s bright smile. Nothing can keep the kid down for long and he and a lot of the older players really appreciate it. After several seasons grinding it out on fourth lines and losing teams the joy of the game really starts to fade away. Seeing Mitch so happy to live his dream playing on his longtime favorite team, which he will defend to the death even to his teammates on that very team if they start getting too pessimistic. 

Mitch zooms out of the bench with a quick pat to Matts shoulder when his two minutes run down. Luckily the game doesn’t go to shit in the remaining minutes of the third period, which happens way for often than Matt’s liking, another one of his rookies even score a goal, and so he’s in an overall great mood as the game finishes and they all give love to Freddie before heading into the locker room. 

Matt chuckles as he watches the rookies running around the room giving high fives, and in Mitch’s case hugs, to everyone. Auston’s talking up his goal with Mo listening and nodding his head indulgently, but the boy really deserves all the hype he’s getting, as Mitch pops himself down in the stall next to Matt.

Matt side-eyes the rookie as he practically vibrates in his seat. He plans on waiting Mitch out, it’s a fun game seeing how long Mitch will wait for someone to ask him what’s up before he burst out what he’s thinking, but considering the hit against him Matt is feeling kind.

“What’s up Mitchy?” he chuckles “Getting ready for drinks with Auston?”

Auston and half the team has already claimed the bar they were going to and getting ready to head out as soon as possible.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could come over to yours and get pizza instead!”

Matt’s eyebrows raise. Mitch, not wanting to go out for drinks. It is in the bar that Mitch goes Full-Mitchy. “Now why don’t you want to go out.”

“Well, I’m feeling a bit sore and want to go to sleep in good time for out travel to Nashville tomorrow and you know how Auston gets when he goes all out.”

“If you are feeling sore you should see a trainer.” Matt points out only to have Mitch quickly shake his head.

“No, not that sore! I just want to eat some pizza and watch a movie. I’ll even watch Sully even though the first ten minutes made me sleep. Please Marty?” Mitch’s blue eyes widen even further. The kid really had Matt wrapped around his little finger and fucking knew it. 

“Ok kid.” Mitch fucking cheers, “But I choose the pizza place.”

“But Marty,” Mitch whines, already draping himself over Matt’s shoulders as he stands up “My place is better!” Matt just ignores him as he drags Mitch to the door, giving their excuses to the rest of the team who are so used to Mitch using Matt as his personal entertainment center to even blink.

It’s not a quiet ride to Matt’s place as Mitch both fiddles with the radio, until Matt slaps his hand down and points his finger like Mitch is a bad puppy, and then keeps us an endless stream of chatter. His conversation runs from the pizza place, Call of Duty, Auston’s sleeping habits, how Mo should be captain… Matt narrows his eyes. Mitch is a talker, sure. But he doesn’t go one crazy streams of conversation like this usually unless he’s nervous. Matt takes a quick glance to Mitch and sees the tips of his ears glowing a soft pink. So, the kid’s nervous about something.

God, if the kid is actually injured… Matt makes sure to keep a close eye on Mitch as they come to his apartment and order pizza. The older player keeps up with the endless conversation easily, only putting in the occasional “Yeah” and affirmative grunt to keep the kid going. It’s not even twenty minutes into the movie, which is not boring Mitchy, the pizza demolished that Matt can’t handle it anymore.

“Kid, just spit it out!” he groans “What’s got you so messed up?”

“What?” Mitch squeaks out, his voice raising unnaturally “Nothing’s wrong!” His rapidly reddening face betrays him.

“You can tell me whatever’s making you nervous Mitch, you know that.” Matt tells him in what is supposed to be a soothing voice, but judging by Mitch’s awkward moving around on the sofa isn’t, “Anything.”

“It’s nothing Marty.” Mitch can’t even look at the older player; his eyes straight on the carpet.

“You can trust me, kid.” Matt sighs, moving closer to Mitch and draping his arm over his shoulders. As his arm touches the younger man, Matt watches as Mitch’s face gets even redder and squeezes his legs together. At that movement, Matt looks down to see that Mitch is hard his dick pressing firmly against the fly of his skinny jeans. Matt can’t help it as he keeps his eyes on Mitch’s crotch as one of his eyebrows slowing raising. Mitch notices the look and getting impossibly redder, jumps up from the couch.

“Well it’s getting late!” He stutters out “I really should get back home!” Mitch makes to grab for his coat, but Matt grabs his arm.

“Mitch,” Matt starts but doesn’t know where to go on from that. He can’t think of what made Mitch so suddenly hard. Mitch is young, sure, but a little old for such a spontaneous erection unless “Is it the movie?”

“What? Oh my God, no!” Mitch can’t even look at him.

“Then what is it?”

“It’s fucking you, Matt. That fight you did for me tonight, fuck man.” Mitch is scowling at the floor while Matt tries to process that. Mitch is hard for him, his teammate that he’s known for several months without the slightest indication that he likes dick is hard for him, now.

“I didn’t know.” Matt apologizes “If I’ve ever made you uncomfortable I’m so sorry…”

“It’s me who should apologize.” Insisted Mitch “I’m the one who invited myself over hoping that I’d get over it or…”

“Or?” Matt prompts

“Hoping you let me suck you.” Mitch stares up at him, his blue eyes wide, and god so blue, his lips pink and plush from Mitch biting at them. 

“Kid, fuck.” Is all Matt can get out. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed how cute Mitch is. Mitch with his pale skin and blue eyes, his wide smile and always happy to see you… “You’re my rookie. I’m responsible for you. I can’t.”

Mitch’s eyes narrow. “Are you saying ‘no’ or I would if I could?”

“Does it fucking matter?” Matt grabs Mitch’s coat and thrusts it at him, hoping if Mitch leaves soon he won’t notice how hard Matt’s cock got at his rookie offering him a blowjob. But, Mitch won’t even look at the coat.

“It does fucking matter. I can do what I want, I’m not a child even though you insist on calling me one.”

“Mitch…” Matt starts when Mitch rushes forward, tugging the coat from Matt’s lax finger and grinding their hips together. “Fuck!” Matt groans and the sweet feeling of Mitch on him rushes through his body. Mitch’s eyes were wide like he wasn’t expecting to feel a matching hardness in Matt’s jeans. He quickly moves up Matt’s body and presses his lips against the older mans.

Mitch’s lips are soft, puffy, and so wet against Matt’s. The kid’s so excitable against him rubbing his dick against Matt’s leg, his mouth sloppy and wet, his tongue forcing his way into Matt’s moth. Matt quickly bites against Mitch’s full bottom lip and draws his head back with a fist in his hair. Mitch whines in response. 

“Mitch. We need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t.” Mitch responds breathily, pulling against Matt’s hand in his hair in attempt to kiss him, but Matt stands firm. 

Matt shakes the hand he has in Mitch’s hair. “We are doing this my way and talking it out first or you’ll never have my cock in your mouth.” As he growls this out he has a brief fear that he went a little far, he’s pulling on Mitch’s hair for god’s sake, but instead he feels Mitch’s dick twitch against his legs and watches as the younger man’s pupils widen.

His face heating, Matt tests his hypothesis by tugging further on Mitch’s head and asking “You want to be good for me, Mitch?”

A whining confirmation escapes from Mitch’s throat as he, seemingly unconsciously, grinding his dick harder into Matt’s thigh. 

“Then we’re talking.” Mitch’s eyes briefly squeeze shut, but he nods. “Go sit on the couch.”

Matt watches as Mitch walks back to the couch and sits down. He walks into his kitchen to grab out two bottles of water and then pressing one hard against his dick as he hisses at the chill. Fuck, he needs to get a handle on himself. If he’s going to fuck around with Mitch, which is dubious in and of itself, and then if Mitch is going to be so sweetly submissive… he needs to be in control. Taking a fortifying breath, he walks back into the living room. He quickly shuts off the movie and hands a bottle of water to Mitch.

“Drink.” He commands and Mitch looks up at him so happily, his dick still obviously hard in his pants. After they have both taken a few sips, Matt sets his bottle down on the nearby coffee table and watches as Mitch does the same.

“Now if we’re going to do this,” Mitch looks up happily at that pronouncement “We are going to have to get some things settled first.” Mitch nods quickly, already scooching himself closer to the larger man.

“Firstly, this has to be something you want to do. If you think you owe me or anything this is over.”

“I don’t think I owe you or anything. Yeah, when you fight for me like tonight it gets me hot, but I’m not paying you for it for anything.”

Matt let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding on to “Okay then, you have to agree that this isn’t going to affect the team in anyway.”

“Of course not.” Mitch gets even closer until he’s fully in Matt’s space “So if that’s all…”

“Not quite all.” Matt pressing softly against Mitch’s shoulder “You are real sweet kid and I want to know that if you don’t like something or I push too hard you are going to say something. Okay?”

Mitch nodded. Matt slowly brought this hand up to fist again in Mitch’s hair, his face expressionless as he tugged it sharply back. “Use your words, Mitch.”

Mitch’s blue eyes fluttered close as he let out a sweet-sounding sigh. “Yes, Matt.”

Matt brings his lips toward Mitch’s and softly pressing them together, gathering up Mitch as the younger man slumps against him on the couch. He slicks his tongue against Mitch’s lips until he opens up eagerly for him, his mouth wet and hot. Matt can feel where Mitch’s cock is rubbing slowly against his leg. He lifts the smaller man up by his firm, perky, ass and encourages him to straddle his hips.

This way Matt has easier reach of Mitch’s mouth and body, and can feel Mitch’s cock directly against his own. He slows down the kiss whenever Mitch tried to get too frantic. At the third time he draw’s Mitch’s mouth back by the hand he has kept in his hair.

“Stop rushing, Mitch. Don’t know want to be good for me?”

Mitch bites his lip as he looks pleadingly up to Matt. “But I’m so ready to cum, please Matt I need more.”

Matt bites back a moan looking at Mitch’s pretty and pink face.

“You need to cum already, you’ve been hard for me that long?” he teased

“Yes, Matt please!” Mitch grinds down on his teammates cock “I need it.”

Matt leans back against the back of the couch and considers his options while he watches Mitch wiggle around on his lap.  
“How about this,” he offers “You can either come grinding on me now, or you can wait and come in in my hand after you suck my cock.”

Mitch licks his lips as he considers his options. “Can I take my clothes off in both situations?”

“Sure.”

Matt barely has the word out when Mitch jumps off his lap to quickly strip off his clothes; first his tee and then he makes quick work of his skinny jeans and boxers, hissing when he draws them down his thighs, before jumping back onto Matt’s lap and grinding down immediately. 

“Fuck Mitch,” Matt bites out as he grabs onto Mitch’s bare ass helping him grind down onto his clothed cock. He gazes down where the younger man’s bare body slides against his fully clothed form. He bites at Mitch’s pink nipples just to hear him whine.

“You just couldn’t wait to cum, Mitch could you?” He whispers as Mitch’s breathing speeds up. “Just gonna grind against my dick? That’s enough for you?” He pinches the skin by Mitch’s ribs just to watch his dick twitch. Matt can tell Mitch is close and brings him in for a sloppy kiss, and takes a firm hold on Mitch’s ass, his fingers sliding past the other man’s hole, and he thrusts his dick up to grind as Mitch grinds down.

It only takes a minute before Mitch has to break the kiss, his muscles tensing up as his breath comes in quick pants and he sighs softly as he cums, spirting all over Matt’s jeans and dark tee shirt.

Mitch snuggles close to the older man and sighs into his neck as he comes down from his orgasm, Matt rubbing his hands down Mitch’s back, lightly sticky with sweat. He gives Mitch a moment to settle before gently pushing him off and down. Mitch looks up briefly in confusion.

“You gonna suck my dick or not?” Mitch’s confusion moves quickly to pleasure and he drops down to his knees and starts on Matt’s zipper, drawing it down just enough to grab Matt’s dick out from his boxers. Matt pets Mitch’s head gently as the younger man goes straight to licking at the head of his cock.

“Go slow, kid.” He whispers as he sees Mitch eyeing his cock up. He was a more than respectable length and thick and doesn’t want Mitch to start choking. Not tonight at least. Mitch stares straight into his eyes and he brings his wet mouth slowly down Matt’s cock, before sucking and bringing himself back up. Matt lets him explore with different depths and suction until he gets into a comfortable rhythm. Then, he grips his hand in Mitch’s hair and begins to control the blowjob.

“Just a little deeper.” He urges as Mitch begins to slow “You’re so good, babe, suck my cock.” Mitch brings a groan from the older man as he draws him to the back of his throat and twists the hand he had resting at the base of Matt’s cock in earnest. Matt could tell he wasn’t going to last long, not with the sweet image of Mitch on his knees, and his wet mouth on his cock. He urged Mitch a bit faster until he felt his orgasm building and petted at Mitch’s head.

“Gonna cum soon.” He warmed “If you don’t want cum in your mouth get off now.” Mitch shook his head slightly around the dick in his mouth and sucked him in harder. Matt groaned as he felt his orgasm wash over him and Mitch’s throat working to drink down his come. He had to push Mitch off of him as he kept Matt’s dick in his mouth past the point of sensitivity.   
“Come up here.” Matt said softly as he drew Mitch off of his knees and sat him on his lap, kissing him softly. “Do you want to stay here or go home?” He asked after a few minutes of Mitch snuggling up sweetly, and his come drying into as itchy mess where it smeared between his jeans and shirt. 

“Here is that’s ok.” Mitch whispered into Matt’s neck.

“Of course, Mitch. Now let’s get cleaned up.” He helped Mitch to his feet as he stood up. He ruffled Mitch’s hair as the younger man looked shyly at the floor as he drew his toward the bathroom.

“Suck my cock and suddenly you can’t talk?” Matt teased, and was pleased to hear Mitch’s answering laugh and that he had a smile on his face. “Now come on and clean up, you reek!”

Mitch squawked in outrage but followed his teammate into the shower and let himself be cared for as Matt washed him down with soap and lightly shampooed his hair. Matt toweled Mitch off, his hand straying over the younger man’s pale body. Mitch giggled and started to return the favor, but Matt ripped the towel from hand when Mitch tried to snap it at Matt’s ass. Mitch’s happy giggles overlaid with Matt’s pretend complaints until they both slipped into bed.

“I don’t wanna get up tomorrow!” Mitch complained as he snuggled into the other player as he set the alarm.

“Well, you are and then you are getting on that tonight plane with the rest of the team and playing a great game the day after. Right, Mitch?”

“Yes, Matt.” He grumbled as Matt switched the light off “But you’re making breakfast.”

“I think I can handle that, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also once again this isn't edited or beta read. My hands just wanted this situation out of my brain. If you like it please comment or kudos? If you want more of this stuff. Second fanfic in 10 years... why?


End file.
